This invention relates to a cover or a raincoat for a flower pot and especially a hanging pot. The cover is most useful when watering the plant.
It has heretofore been known to provide a cover for a hanging plant having means to permit water collected within the cover to be dispensed therefrom. An example of this combination is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,633 which comprises a circular piece of waterproof material having a plurality of eyelets located about its periphery. Three sets of hooks are positioned at spaced locations about the periphery and are used for holding gathered portions of the circular piece, as well as for attaching the cover to a hanging plant. When it is desired to dispense any water from the cover, the hooks at one location are released, thus permitting the gathered portion to open-up and allow the water therein to pour out.
Also known in the prior art is the use of a wick to supply moisture to a plant from a reservoir located either in a holder for a plant or in a cover therefore. Examples of this relationship are found in U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,149,339 and 2,810,235.
Hanging plants have become very popular for a variety of reasons. Not only are they attractive, but the plant freshens the air by absorbing carbon dioxide and by releasing oxygen into the room, thus making the room more pleasant and healthful.
However, a perennial problem with room plants exists when watering them. For most plants, proper watering comprises a good drenching that drives the stale air out of the soil and draws fresh air into the pot from the top. Attempting to do this while the pot is hanging frequently causes the pot to overflow and drip on any underlying rug or furniture. Thus, proper watering may require removing the plant to the sink, leaving it there to drain after being watered, and then replacing the plant, all of which is time consuming.
An object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof covering for a flower pot which is strong enough to collect and hold any surplus water until it is desired to remove this water through a depending drain tube. Therefore, the proper watering of a hanging plant can easily be accomplished without having to remove the plant.
Another object is to provide a cover in pleasing and decorative colors, whereby the appearance of any unsightly pot will be improved. Also, a choice of different colors permits one to match the covering to the room decor.
Still another object is to provide a cover in a plurality of different sizes, so as to more readily accommodate differently sized pots.
A further object is to provide a cover which is sufficiently strong, so that it may directly hold a plant and plant material without using a pot.